EUROVISION 2015: VIENNA
Ok so I was tired of searching for my blog post every time a new song was released so I decided to make a page for it. Here everyone (if anyone wants to) can put their thoughts on Eurovision 2015. Delilah My Rankings (so far) 1) Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata – 12/10 2) Slovenia "Here for You" by Maraaya – 10/10 3) Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling – 10/10 4) Germany "Black Smoke" by Ann Sophie – 10/10 5) Estonia "Goodbye to Yesterday" by Elina Born & Stig Rästa – 10/10 6) Spain "Amanecer" by Edurne – 10/10 7) Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir – 9/10 8) Macedonia "Lisja esenski" by Daniel Kajmakoski – 9/10 9) Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila – 9/10 10) Greece "One Last Breath" by Maria Elena Kiriakou – 8/10 11) Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti – 8/10 12) Belarus "Time" by Uzari & Maimuna – 7/10 13) Hungary "Wars for Nothing" by Boggie – 7/10 14) Switzerland "Time to Shine" by Mélanie René – 7/10 15) Denmark "The Way You Are" by Anti Social Media – 7/10 16) Serbia "Ceo svet je moj" by Bojana Stamenov – 6/10 17) France "N'oubliez pas" by Lisa Angell – 5/10 18) Netherlands "Walk Along" by Trijntje Oosterhuis – 5/10 19) Malta "Warrior" by Amber Bondin – 5/10 20) Moldova "I Want Your Love" by Eduard Romanyuta – 3/10 21) Cyprus "One Thing I Should Have Done" by Giannis Karagiannis – 1/10 22) Italy "Grande amore" by Il Volo – 0/10 23) Finland "Aina mun pitää" by Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät – 0/10 My National Final Winners Albania "S'të fal" by Lindita Halimi Belarus "Supernova" by Janet Cyprus "Stone In a River" by Hovig Denmark "Hotel A" by Cecilie Alexandra Estonia "Kellega ma tutvusin?" by NimmerSchmidt Finland "Love It All Away" by Eeverest Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti Germany "Wechselt die Beleuchtung" by Laing Greece "Ela" by Barrice Hungary "Ne engedj el" by Kati Wolf Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling Italy "Una finestra tra le stelle" by Annalisa Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila Macedonia "Edna edinstvena" by Viktorija Loba Malta "Rush" by Christabelle Moldova "Lonely Stranger" by Miss M Norway "Human Beings" by Karin Park Portugal "Há um mar que nos separa" by Leonor Andrade Romania "Superman" by Lara Lee Serbia "Suze za kraj" by Danica Krstić Slovenia "Here For You" by Maraaya Sweden "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw Switzerland "Same Stars" by Arbresha Justin My Rankings 1) Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata – 100/10 2) Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir – 10/10 3) Belarus "Time" by Uzari & Maimuna – 10/10 4) Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila – 9/10 5) Estonia "Goodbye to Yesterday" by Elina Born & Stig Rästa – 9/10 6) Denmark "The Way You Are" by Anti Social Media – 9/10 7) Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling – 9/10 8) Slovenia "Here for You" by Maraaya – 8/10 9) Malta "Warrior" by Amber Bondin – 8/10 10) Macedonia "Lisja esenski" by Daniel Kajmakoski – 8/10 11) Switzerland "Time to Shine" by Mélanie René – 7/10 12) Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti – 6/10 13) Serbia "Ceo svet je moj" by Bojana Stamenov – 6/10 14) Netherlands "Walk Along" by Trijntje Oosterhuis – 6/10 15) Albania "Diell" by Elhaida Dani – 5/10 16) Italy "Grande amore" by Il Volo – 3/10 17) France "N'oubliez pas" by Lisa Angell – 3/10 18) Cyprus "One Thing I Should Have Done" by Giannis Karagiannis – 3/10 19) Finland "Aina mun pitää" by Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät – 0/10 Nina all of the songs are ok and some are meh and some are rly good Sean Is pretty cool songs most of them, Denmark's one of my favorites, don't much like Germany's selected song though to be honest. Hope that's good. Category:Eurovision